Back Then
by imaginationawaits8008
Summary: Someone from Robins past shows up, someone Robin thought he knew, thought he was close to, but she holds her own dark secrets along with Robin's secrets can she hold onto both? Or will she be caught out on her lies and reveal Robins past for everyone to see. And what happens when her mother is looking out to catch her when she is prowling the streets. Can this girl be trusted?
1. Colourless

**Hi**

**Hope you like this new story. Haven't put anything on my Fanfiction account for a while because I have been spending a lot of time on two other stories that are posted on my friends account Jeffersoniangirl2004 I co wrote these two with her they are**

**- Hidden beneath a scarred exterior**

**-Hidden away**

**If you have time check out these stories they are on Jeffersoniangirl2004's page she is a really good writer so it would be worth looking at her other stories too.**

**I appreciate Fallows, Favourites and reviews. **

**Thank you also to those reading Darker than Night a new chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks from Imaginationawaits8008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice just my OC's**

* * *

><p><em>His stride is long and normally confident but today almost forceful like he had to use all his willpower and strength to make himself walk. His face is handsome always smiling until now. Eyes full of colour, yet something wasn't there anymore some sparkle that should be in a truly happy person's life, his eyes didn't sparkle like he was sharing a private joke with you. Not since his parents left. He has no one there to replenish the sparkle we have all became accustomed to. I look around the circus the colours seemed drained and powerless, the smiles that you will always see have been sucked out, all life in the circus had been taken with a family death. I look up at the boy in front of me black strands of hair loose over his eyes. He look stressed and jumpy his eyes red and swollen his confident stride replaced with jerky footsteps. "Dick let's get something to eat." I push him lightly towards the dining hall, but he resists "I don't want to go in there with all those people looking at me their sympathy and looks of pity make me jumpy. Can't we go back to your caravan and make some food." He says it quietly as if his scared.<em>

_Dick was my closet friend my parents died at a young age so I lived with my uncle Jack Haly the man who owned Haly's circus. Dick's parents always looked after me like I was a niece. I felt more helpless than ever now that Dick's parents have died, he never liked going for help or sharing his feelings before but now it's even worst I can't get to him at all._

_Jack walks into the caravan I own with my younger sister. "Dick there is someone here for you." I hurry out with Dick. _

_A well-dressed man in a simple black suit and red tie stands out in the back stage area of the circus where people where training for their circus acts. A girl who is part of one of the trapezes acts was showing the man around. "Dick! Um this is Bruce Wayne he is here to see you."_

**4 Years later **

**ROBIN'S POV-**

I collapse on the couch opposite Blackbird, "So the rest of the team is missioning, which means we can have a quiet brunch together." I point out she shoots me a look like she would rather to anything and everything but have a brunch though the sparkle in her eyes tells me she is joking.

"Last time we had a 'brunch' you almost blew up the kitchen."

"At least we know the fire sprinklers work." I say sheepishly. So we sit there in silence not awkward silence though comfortable silence.

"So want to go on patrol?" She asks I reply simply with a devilish grin.

I stand in Gotham opposite a mugger an easy gig. I am about to give him a blow to the face when someone out of the corner of my eye distracts me a girl, tall and lean with black hair streaming in ripples down her back. She reminded me of someone I could never forget, a friend of mine.

_I knock on the caravan door to Jack Haley's nieces caravan a young girl my age opens the door. "Hi." I try to remember what I came here to do I had a crush on this girl and she always made me tongue tired. "Um... My mom wanted me to ask you if you would like to come over." She opened her mouth, when her younger sister came out of nowhere. _

_"We would love to come."_

_"Okay follow me." _

_And we are off walking to the caravan belonging to my parents I am chatting with the girls. A cold jet pressed into my back staining my shirt the cold substance soaked my back, oh a water fight is what they want. I pick up the nearest hose and spray a huge jet at the girls._

_We spent our day getting each other soaked in the mild heat of a summer day. _

It is one of my fondest childhood memories, a day I will never forget and I will never forget the girl and her sister. I am rocketed back to reality by a hard, harsh blow to my jaw. The guy is quickly taken care of by Blackbird.

"What happened you just choked?" she demands. I swerve around a corner her bike following my own. "I didn't have my head in the game."

"Well we are going home now anyway." And that was that.

I lounge on the couch still I am so bored again. Blackbird has busied herself with homework, I look down not surprised to see the same homework as me as I go to her school. Though she doesn't I go to her school I have to keep my identity private under Batman's orders. We all know her identity is Stacey Adams, though Batman a person who took her under his wing for a while persisted for her not to tell us. I shuffle around the kitchen trying to find something to do, a mess to clean up even. ANYTHING. That's when I hear it in my moment of utter bore, the zeta tubes though of course that is not the unusual part; it's the name I hear after Batman's. Rachel Randall!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Randall will be revealed next time but her dark secrets will need to stay hidden for a few chapters.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**I appreciate Reviews, Follows and Favourites.**

**Don't forget PM me any questions you have. **


	2. Are you Related?

**Hope you all liked the first chapter of this story.**

**Happy reading **

* * *

><p>STACEY'S POV-<p>

"So Batman what is this place?" That is the first thing I hear from Rachel Randall. But when Robin heard the name he tensed up like crazy. "Who is Rachel?" I hiss to him but he ignores me and makes his way to the main area in the cave, I follow.

A pretty girl stands before me "Blackbird, Robin, This is a new member of the team, Prowler." The girl smiles and waves. She has long curly black hair and deep green eyes, she was obviously wearing her costume a black leather leotard with a collar, knee high black boots with white stockings, long black gloves and a purple cat eared mask that covered half her face like Batman's mask. She looked familiar like a younger version of Catwoman.

"Hi I am Blackbird or BB or double B I don't mind, but you can call me Stacey or Stace when we aren't on missions. Stacey is my real name." I start, expecting Robin to continue but he is standing there gaping. I poke him in the ribs catching his attention.

"I'm Robin Batman's partner." That's all he says but I guess he can't really say anything else he has no nicknames well except for Rob and he isn't allowed to tell his identity.

"So will you be staying at the cave or just here to work?"

"I will be staying here at the cave."

"Your stuff is already in your room, go down that corridor and you are the third door on the left." Bat instructed and the girl disappears.

"Um… Is that girl related to Catwoman or something?" I ask

"Does it matter?" Batman glares at me narrowing his eyes to slits.

"No not really, it's an observation from her clothes they are very similar to Catwoman's style especially the mask." Batman is already gone though.

* * *

><p>"So who are you?" Superboy asks gruffly. The girl just smiles politely at Superboy, "My name is Rachel Randall but I go under the hero name Prowler."<p>

"Makes you sound like a robber." KF says.

"I think it is a good name and matches your outfit." I nod towards her costume, okay I admit it I am eager to please.

"Does your costume mean anything about you're… Family?" KF asks.

"No it reflects nothing on my family but most of my costumes resemble Catwomans I am going to take a shot that is what you were getting at. But I have no relation to the lady."

"Most of your costumes?" Miss Martian puts emphasise on the word most.

"Yeah I have more than one it keeps things interesting."

Miss Martians squeals "I should have multiple costumes."

"I think one is enough." She doesn't seem to like my opinion.

"So what brings you too the team? Where did you come from?" Robin had kept quiet this entire time I forgot he was right behind me. Rachel's eyes shift and she twitches once before looking confident again.

"I come to the team because I was spotted fighting crime by your mentors they thought I would be a good addition to the team. As for where I come from I am just a kid from Gotham."

"Did you live by yourself?"

"Yes." The room is tense.

"Well it's getting late we should all go to bed." I speak up. Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash and I got up to leave.

I snatch Robins arm when we got out of the zeta tube. "How do you know that girl?" I questions.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Robin you are usually good with hiding your emotions but it was pretty obvious you know that girl." He sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it, because there is nothing to tell we were barely acquaintances."

RACHELS POV-

The man's grasp on my throat tightens I can barely gasp anymore. Then I am thrown far into the wall with a crash, I need to get up need to battle on, clutch the broken pieces of myself I still have and escape. But that is easier said than done, another force slams me in the side. I sob tears staining the ground a throaty laugh echoes through the house. "This is why I need to do this to you, you're pathetic." I stand up and throw a punch at him. "But it is entertaining to see you try." He easily grasps my hand. My fist crumples, his hand tightens and tightens until the pain of each crunch of bones is sizzling through my fingers. The beads of sweat on my forehead become bigger and fall faster, but I will not cry again. Through my pain and blackening vision I don't see the knife that it pulled out and run through the flesh on my arm like a knife through butter, my vision is a blur of red and black and the evil grin that dances on my father's lips. I collapse to the floor just as my dad kneels down, "It's called discipline Rachel take care to remember that." Then my vision goes fully black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading <strong>

**Please review, follow and favourite.**

**And PM me any questions.**

**Thanks, Imaginationawaits8008**


	3. Memory Stains

**Hi**

**So here is the next chapter of Back Then, thank you to all the people who have left Reviews or have PMed me about the story.**

**Hope that cliffhanger left you on the edge of your seat, so without further adieu, I present you with chapter three.**

* * *

><p>RACHELS POV-<p>

I wake up sweat caking my hair to my forehead I gasp for breath, heart beating against my chest like it was trying to break out of a prison. _Yeah a prison of memories._ Everything is black still black like my dream my eyes skitter around my room searching for the blindly white shine of my father's evil smile. I hug my knees to my chest tears flowing from my eyes I pulled my hand away fumbling for the lamp switch, I look around my wrecked room the sheets in shreds, feathers pouring from my pillow and scratches from my fingernails marked the fallen bedside table. I try to shake off the dream but the evil smile is haunting me, keeping my eyes open, alert.

* * *

><p>I stand across from Artemis I liked her but I wish I got an easier training opponent. Robin was battling Stacey and Superboy was duelling Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash are sitting there watching. I get into a sloppy fighting stance thinking of how I can lose this battle with only one bruise, who am I kidding that wasn't going to happen. Artemis smirks dropping to the ground she kicks my feet away from my, next thing I know my face is flattened on the ground. "Win to Artemis." The computers voice rings out and some stats showed up, I frown deeply.<p>

"Not very impressive are you. How our mentors picked you due to your skill is something I will never know." Kid Flash smirks at my sprawled out body.

I pick myself up brushing the fake dust of my clothing a deep blush tickling my cheeks.

"So nice of you to say so." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

He narrows his eyes at my different outfit (which is my long sleeve purple velvet dress that came just above my ankle, there was a slit coming up the left leg of the dress, I had a deep green belt, a deep green choker on my neck, a matching green cape that came just below the knee, I am wearing my purple ankle boots with a lighter purple cuff on them, I have on the purple cat mask from yesterday my black hair tumbling out of it in curls, with a deep purple lipstick and my nails are long pointed like claws painted purple). "Nice outfit by the way. Looks identical to someone else's I know. " I turn away. Wally has made it clear he is suspicious of me, he questioned me about my loyalties this morning.

"Your clothes are really nice." Stacey's compliments.

"Shut up Stacey. Must you be so eager to please, constantly!" Whoa Wally is always annoying, even to his friends.

"Was not being eager to please!" Stacey scowls at him.

"Seriously you always are." Wally turns on her.

She sends him a death glare before she flounces out of the room, great probably my only ally besides Miss Martian but she is too shy to stand up for me. Okay not everyone is against me but I have the feeling they are all very suspicious of me.

"Must you always be so…" I search for the best word to explain his annoyingness. "Annoying." I mentally slap myself that was the best my intelligent brain could come up with.

Wally smirks "That come back was as good as your fighting." I twist around and slap him hard in the face fingers pointed in clawing his face as I retract my hand. He stumbles back tripping on his way.

Artemis sighs "That's what you get for being annoying Wally." Megan on the other hand runs over to Wally to nurse him.

"What did you do that for? It wasn't really necessary. He is seriously hurt." Wally lets out a groan of pain.

"I don't know about seriously hurt and I have to admit I have wanted to do that since I met him but it wasn't necessary he is your team mate. And Wally suck it up." Artemis scowls at me. Those few who like me are against me now soon it will be Stacey turning on me.

STACEY'S POV-

The motorbike speeds down the streets of happy harbour, I needed some time to think. I hadn't seen Rachel for years not since I was young, I thought she had escaped this kind of life, I thought she would want to.

_"You can do this." My yell echoes in the dimly lit warehouse, this wasn't fair. The man was older, much older and had been training since he was little how could they expect this little girl to win, she was shaking from fear and the man laughs hard at her sending chills to my bones. I was practically shaking in fear for her as well "What's the matter have no faith in your student?" The voice is smooth as velvet and purrs in my ear. _

_"This is sick."_

_"If you have trained her correctly she will be fine."_

_"A month of training can't help her that much. Do you have no love for that child?" The voice is silent in the shadows. _

_I turn back to the match the girl had lost she didn't have enough training to recover from this and turn the battle around. The man's grasp on her throat tightens she can barely gasp anymore. She's thrown far into the wall with a crash, she needed to get up battle on. Another force slams her in the side. Sobs escape her tears staining the ground the throaty laugh echoes again through the warehouse. "This is why I need to do this to you, you're pathetic." The girl stands up and throws a punch at him. "But it is entertaining to see you try." He easily grasps her hand. Her small fist crumples, his hand tightens and tightens until I can hear each crunch of bone. The beads of sweat on her forehead become bigger and fall faster, I pray she doesn't cry again, show signs of weakness. I see the knife that it pulled out and run through the flesh on her arm like a knife through butter, the evil grin on the man's lips make me sick. The girl collapses to the floor just as the man kneels down, "It's called discipline Rachel take care to remember that." I know she is out cold now. I rip my body free from the grip of the person behind me, the man is about to send a bone braking hit to the girl. My form changes into a sleek and elegant beast, my golden coat shining in the moonlight, a lioness. I pounce on my prey knocking the monster to the ground teeth bared we lock in battle._

* * *

><p><strong>Does Stacey's memory remind you of someone else's dream perhaps. A certain Rachel.<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Please Review, Follow or Favourite and PM me any questions.**

**Thanks, Victoria.**


	4. Tripping Over Lies

STACEY'S POV-

I swerve the bike out of the way of a beeping car, I shake off the memory directing my attention back to the road. The screams from a museum off to the right catches my attention, I turn the bike that way swerving through traffic.

I museum is empty in the main entrance but I only need to go to the left showroom to see a man with a gun and another approaching a jewel in the middle of the room. People were scattered around the room, I recognised these men I spent a year of my life in the company of their boss. The man with the gun spots me waving the object at me he speaks up his voice scratchy and gravely.

"Boss heard you have something of hers, Blackbird." He spat out my name.

"And boss will not rest till she gets it back. So watch your back and if you know what's best for you don't try to protect it."

"Better yet you idiot, kill her now." The man stealing the jewel speaks his glare on me. _Because I am going to let that happen_.

I snatch the man's wrist twisting it so the gun drops from his hand a yelp of pain tearing from his mouth, I drop to the ground and kick his feet away his head slams hard on the ground knocking him out. I move onto the other guy who has advanced towards me, I throw a punch he narrowly dodged it grabbing my wrist and tugged me towards him ready to punch me in the face. I counter by kicking him in the stomach before he can punch me, the man stumbles back loosening his grip on my wrist I tug away punching him in the face, he collapses to the floor. This isn't good their boss can't get her hands on it, I need to protect it. I need to tell someone, _but you can't or you would be breaking a promise, _my head argues but it's a promise that can kill.

RACHEL'S POV-

_I stumble into the courtyard tears streaming down my face the scratches on my legs bleed staining my white socks. I look around the boy isn't in sight, I growl mom isn't going to be happy. I hear the evil cackle that sends shivers down my spine, I look around nowhere in sight, this is infuriating. I let out a deep cackle myself, the little idiot left a trail of blood, I sprint after the trail. My blood soaked shoes turning into blood caked paws. _

_I snatch up the black and yellow cape between my jaws, I pull the boy to the ground blood soaking my fur coat. I pull my paw back to send a scratch down his face through the little black mask and infuriating smirking lips. A blow sends me whimpering into a wall the blood from the boy that stained my coat now pressed into the wall like a stamp. The gun is whipped out in seconds without the protection of their shield, me, they are starting to get worried. Wait a second my eyes are glued to the man grasping the gun, that idiot has no aim whatsoever. I stand ready to pounce out of the way. The bullet lodges deep into my chest, a second to the leg hitting my bone. Screams like a strangled animal rip through the seams of silence as I fall into the abyss of unconsciousness. _

I can practically feel the tearing pain of the bullet in my leg as I shake myself and sharpen my ears to listen to Batman and his mission briefing. "Joker and his son Jace have been spotted." My heart races at the name Jace.

"Isn't his son meant to be a good guy fighting for justice, turning over a new leaf?" Robin pipes up. Stacey looked at him shocked probably because he has been quite all week.

"That's correct that is why we want the team to obverse the two and see what they are up to, remember this is strictly a re-con mission. Get the information and report back to me." And with that he leaves through the zeta-tube.

STACEY'S POV-

I sail over to the nearby building landing and getting in a crouching position I peek over the side to see the two guys. The Joker in his purple suit green hair sticking up in all kinds of directions his lips tugged into a permanent smile. His son with brown hair and matching chocolate brown guys wasn't wearing any fancy costume a plain jeans and t-shirt combination, but there was another with them a girl sporting the same purple jacket as the Joker and a matching purple mini skirt. As if she senses me watching see looks up and stares directly at me I pull back away from the side of the building. I peak over the side of the building the girl is now gone I lean further over the edge.

I start speaking over the mind link_ Guys I have…._

Something hard pushes me in the back, slams me and I topple over the edge spinning in the air plummeting to the ground from the high rise building.


	5. No use to me

RACHEL'S POV-

I yawn nestling my head against the wall of the building I am sitting on a building with my legs dangling over the side. I drift away the cold of the cement building seeping through my bones.

_The blood stained my lips the arch in my back getting higher as I hiss away from the cold of the metal syringes trying to pierce my skin. Never again will I complain of the cold of the when the cold seeps through into my house. Time is almost still everything has gone silent the metal of the syringes inching away from me. The small bobby pin I am using to pick the lock slips and snaps part sailing towards my face, I duck tripping over the tapestry covering one of the walls. It falls to the ground with a tear, I escape the waves of cloth and threads suffocating me, there stands an old black wood door, shining and gleaming newly polished. There is light streaming under the door I squint and skitter away, days of darkness or squeezing my eyes firmly shut made small flashes of light a spike to my eyes. I stumble to the door which easily swings opens, light spilling into the room like water I squint into it. The door leads outside to a long dirt path but a path none the less. I stretch letting my skin soak up the shining smiling sun. My skins ripples and my grey fur stands up, I lick it down with my sand papery tongue. I slink away from the crime and cruelty of the place the coldness gone sunny and warm instead. _

_Guys I have… _the voice on the mind link belongs to Stacey I am shaken awake. I cannot believe that I fell asleep on the job I yawn and shake myself.

_Stacey, Stacey, STACEY what's going on. _Robin's voice yells over the mind link.

_Stacey are you okay? Stacey answer_. Miss Martian yells worriedly over the mind link.

_Stacey Report. _Kaldur calmly says.

I pull my legs up standing up my foot loses its footing slipping. I fall down gripping the edge of the building screams rip themselves from my mouth, my claws extend and trying to scratch my way over the edge of the building. I get a grip with my shoes and pull myself up my mind was full of the conversation of my arguing team mates.

_CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP! _I yell through the mind link.

The mind link goes silent I sit on the edge of the building catching my breath.

STACEY'S POV-

"How is your student going?" the voice hisses in my ear I knew who it belonged to and what she was talking about.

"I'm not very happy you stole her from me, Blackbird. You wouldn't like me when I'm mad."

"I don't like you now." I hiss back at her. I can feel the glare shotting from her eyes.

The laugh is soft like silk a laugh that shouldn't belong to a villain.

"You puzzle me Blackbird, all this could go away yet you resist. It could all be so easy for you none of this could trouble you anymore."

I try to pull my arms out of my bounds. Jace stands in a corner concentrating on the ground I hadn't heard one word from his mouth I glare at him, one of the few people I trust can just watch me in this state. The girl walks in glaring at me she is still wearing her purple suit looking closer I see her bright green hair which you could she was dyed due to the fact the her roots where her natural brown hair colour, she has a sickly pale face and stained red lips though unlike the Joker this looks like makeup. Her cold blue eyes are like looking into the artic they scan over me, I shiver she creeps me out but maybe it's the fact that I can't comprehend someone sick enough to become the sidekick of the Joker. She leans over to were the villain is sitting behind me she whispers something and stalks off glaring at Jace as she leaves.

RACHEL'S POV-

The team stands there arguing I just watch not knowing how to stop it they are blaming each other at one point Superboy calls Stacey 'careless' which didn't go down so well with the rest of the team except for Kid Flash who considers the statement. I stand up "EVERYONE THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP HER." They all looked at me, most have looks plastered on their faces like they just realised I am here.

"If we want to find Blackbird we need to come up with a plan not stand here arguing and blaming each other." Everyone becomes interested in the ground.

"We need to work together not go against each other because that is not going to help Blackbird."

"Prowlers right." Robin stands next to me.

"Everyone get ready and make a plan we aren't going anywhere without Blackbird."

Everyone gets to work on making a plan. "Good thinking there, you know you are really similar to Blackbird you take charge." His smile kind of makes my heart melt a little. I shake my head no no nooo way am I developing a crush on the birdbrain of the team.

"You know who you really remind me of ….." He frowns "it doesn't matter."

"Thanks I guess. Who else do I remind you of?"

"No one, you aren't really like them at all."

STACEY'S POV-

I try to stand on my weak legs. Everyone had left the room leaving my untied, but it wasn't much use to me the drug they had used to knock me out was lingering and it felt like my body was lead. I bet they are all watching on the other side of the interrogation room glass laughing their heads off at my stupidity. I sigh leaning against a wall I needed to come up with a plan, though they hadn't tortured my or even threatened me I didn't want to stay in this hell hole for too long leaving my team mates worrying about me. Well at least I hope they are worrying about me. The door to the room opens and I hiss away from the bright light streaming from the open doorway after being left in complete darkness for a good hour at least, light was like daggers to my eyes. A man I don't recognise walks in roughly pulling me to my feet and dragging my down a hallway. I stumble most of the way my legs not used to walking, stiff and drugged. I let myself be dragged I was too weak to fight back, I was too weak to walk for goodness sake.

I enter a clean crisp room it was mostly white, white walls, white carpet, white chairs. The only colour was a brown wooden table and the few files resting on it. She is sitting on one of the clinical chairs. I know she is looking at me even though her hood covers her face in dark shadow. I know her deep green eyes are glaring at me trying to get me to crack, to shatter into a billion pieces and do what she wants. I take a seat across from her.

"Stacey I decided to give you a choice. You can sit back and not be involved with this anyway and I can find what I want myself though it might take longer I will do it and make their life a living hell. Or you can give it to me, watch over it, keep it safe even when it is in my grasp."

I stay silent what was I meant to say either choice would be bad for it. A frustrated yell comes from the lady her hood slips and I see her green eyes raging with annoyance, then it is all gone her eyes return to a calm look and she pushes her hood back in place.

"Have it your way Blackbird."

She turns to the man "Let her go I have no use for her. And Stacey," My ears prick when she uses my real name

"If you know what is good for you don't tell your little teammates about our reunion." And she stalks out of the room her green cloak engulfing her.

* * *

><p>I am shaken awake, Robin and Prowler are standing over me I feel cold and I know I am dirty. I look around I am lying in a grubby alley.<p>

"What happened to you? We were worried sick." Prowler starts.

"I have no idea. All I remember was sitting on a building ledge watching the Joker and Jace. There was a girl with them she was dressed like the Joker and had makeup all done to look like the Jokers disfigured face. I fell off the edge and I ended up here." I gesture to my surroundings "That's all I remember." It wasn't my best lie by a long shot but it was going to have to do now.

UNKOWN POV-

I search around for the right building. When I spot it I sneak in, the place is dirty and gross with blood stains smeared on the walls. There is a muscly man sitting in a chair polishing a knife. "You, are you Duke?" The bounty hunter looks up at me and bobs his head in a nod. I grasp and hold up a picture in front of his face "I have a job for you; I need you to find someone for me."


	6. Lying to a Bat Brat

STACEY'S POV-

I stretch my legs relaxing on the couch in the cave, everyone is out so that means time for me to relax with an episode of my favourite show, Modern Family. I stand up to get some food for my Modern Family marathon.

I turn sharply snatching up my sandwich and making the milkshake in my hand slosh a bit over the side of the glass. "What you up to?" I jump my glass slipping from my hand I catch my plate before it falls my sandwich is in pieces though.

I glare at the bird in front of me, he cackles sightly, I just sigh in frustration instead.

"Graceful as usual." Robin jokes.

Being my usual lazy self I decide to ignore the mess of milk on the ground.

I flop on the couch next to Robin.

"So what really happened when you were missing today?" I gap slightly at him lying to one of the Bats Birds is the hardest thing to do, they seem to know what's going to happen before it happens.

Robin sighs "Stacey I have known you for years and you seem to get worse at lying every time you lie."

"Look Robin I can't lie to you but all I can say is it would be better if you didn't know what happened."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

"Look can't we just ignore it for a while. I need to think about what happened myself. Anyway when are you going to tell me how you know Rachel?"

He sits in silence which I guess means the subject is dropped.

* * *

><p>I wake with a start by the sound of the zeta-tubes recognizing someone. I am curled up on the couch knowing myself probably drooling. Luckily Robin is gone so he can't see me in my sleepy, disgusting state. Rachel and Wally walk in, I sit up and pay attention to the episode of Modern Family playing. Rachel sends me a pleading look so I am guessing Wally is being annoying about Rachel's Catwoman look again.<p>

"I'm starving." Wally sprints towards the kitchen.

"Um… Wally be caref…"

I am cut off by Wally's yells as he runs into the wall. I walk to the kitchen.

"That's what you get for running indoors." He scowls up at me.

"Not funny Stacey."

I walk back to the lounge room with Rachel, "Hey Stacey, well do you think the team…" she stops abruptly.

"What? Don't let Wally bother you if that's what you are going to say." I turn towards the couch and yet out a yelp of surprise when I see Robin sitting there.

"Where the heck did you pop up from?" I sigh, some days this place is crazy, I'm lucky today is a good day I guess.

RACHEL'S POV-

I sit down in the alley leaning against the wall my legs pulled up to my face. That tears stream down my face. My mom has always been right, your heart can't be changed its loyalties are placed where you are born, I didn't belong in the team. I belonged next to my mother tearing the Boy Wonder to shreds while she flirts and fights with the Bats. I am too distracted to see the knife fly towards my face but I hear it with my cat like hearing. I twist out of the way and it imbeds itself in the wall next to my ear I gulp shakily getting up. All that is running through my head is that I hope it is no one from my past, who would chew me out about betrayal etc etc. I groan getting ready for more knives thrown my way but nothing comes I relax letting myself breathe easy again. The animal is big and furry it jumps down pouncing on its prey; me. I jump out of the way hissing and my back arching, I try to turn into the most dangerous thing I can think of but all I can achieve is a common grey house cat. I let out a scared meow when the large genetically altered wolf sprints at me teeth bared.

The lionesses fur shines in the setting sun as she pounces on the wolf that was ready to attack me. I close my eyes until I hear the yelp of the lioness I watch it slide down the wall it was thrown into. _No!_ I jump into action turning into a large snow leopard and pounce on the beast biting every piece of flesh and muscle clinging to his bones but I admit it I am weak and soon I end up thrown into the same wall as the lioness. Yet she jumps into action pouncing on the beast but all I can seem to notice is the black spots trying to invade my vision.

"Why do I always have to save you?" I shake my head and blink my eyes focusing on the bloodied Stacey standing next to me.

"What? I have to milk my guardian angel for all she's worth don't I?" I get up trying my best to do my puppy dog eyes without wincing in pain.

She chuckles slightly and then turns serious "Who was after you?"

I look back at her just as seriously, "Who do you think Stacey? She has been after me for ages."

"Yeah but that wasn't her and wolves don't seem to be her thing."

"Wonder why?" I reply sarcastically.

STACEY'S POV-

The first thing I notice is Batman in the lounge room patches of his costume wet, and two very nervous protégés looking at the ground. Batman turns sharply sending a glare at me which I in turn gulp at and he is gone.

"What's with the Bat's he seems grumpier then usual and that is saying something." I get a glare from Wally, though Robin cackles. He is on the ground laughing when I finally get him to bring up a holographic video from one of the surveillance cameras he is in tears.

_Batman strides into the kitchen glaring at a Wally who is gouging himself. "Will you learn some table…" Wally goes wide eyed. _

_"Wait…" Oh boy is all I hear from Wally as Batman slips around on the floor trying in vain not to fall into the mess, looking like a giraffe on roller blades. He lands right in the middle of it. Poor Wally gets a glare that almost makes him pee his pants. I hear a cackle coming from the rafters in the kitchen and knew immediately that's what Robin got in trouble for. _

By the time the video is over I am leaning on the couch letting out spurts of laughter. Robin and Rachel are on the ground laughing with tears in their eyes. I let out a smile knowing that Rachel is being distracted from paying attention to what happened today but the memory keeps on replaying in my head.

UNKOWN POV-

I look over at the scientist and the syringe in his hand.

"Will it work?"

"Our top team of scientists believe that will fit the description."

I looked at the red liquid inside the syringe sceptical that it would work. Our first test had been on Blackbird it had weakened her but not fit the description that I was looking for, on the other hand she is stronger than Rachel or what does she go by now 'Prowler'. I purr in content looking at the syringe that I am grasping between my index finger and thumb I let out a laugh, an evil cackle.


End file.
